Banda Sonora
El total de la serie de Samurai X contiene una gran variedad de soporte musical de distintos tipos, todos compuestos por Noriyuki Asakura. Los temas musicales de la serie se encuentran tanto en el anime, como en las OVAs y la película, ya sea a modo de Opening, Ending o Soundtrack. Asimismo, Samurai X cuenta con un gran número de CDs de recopilación de Soundtracks, posee 2 "Character Image Song" y cuenta con un "The Best Theme Collection" de 10 tracks. Opening Anime #"Sobakasu" por Judy & Mary. (Episodios 1 al 38) #"½ One Half" por Makoto Kawamoto. (Episodios 39 al 82) #"Kimi ni fureru dake de" por Curio. (Episodios 83 al 95) Película *"Niji" por L'Arc~en~Ciel. OVAs *Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen:"In Memories -KO-TO-WA-RI-" por Taku Iwasaki. Ending Anime #"Tactics" por The Yellow Monkey. (Episodios 1 al 12) #"Namida wa shitte iru" por Suzukaze Mayo. (Episodios 13 al 27) #"Heart of Sword ~Yoake Mae~" por T.M Revolution. (Episodios 28 al 38) #"The Fourth Avenue Cafe" por L'Arc-en-Ciel. (Episodios 39 al 49) #"It's Gonna Rain!" por Bonnie Pink. (Episodios 50 al 66) #"⅓ no Junjō na Kanjō" por Siam Shade. (Episodios 67 al 82) #"Dame!" por Izumi Yō. (Episodios 83 al 95) Película *"Towa no Mirai" por Animetal. OVAs *Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen:"Quiet Life" por Taku Iwasaki. *Rurouni Kenshin: Seisōhen:"The Source of Love" por Hiroko Kasahara. Bandas Sonoras Originales del Anime Rurouni Kenshin Original Soundtrack 1 250px|right|thumb|Portada del Álbum #Kimi wa Dare o Mamotte Iru -Strings Version- #Kimi wa Dare o Mamotte Iru -Original Mix- #Himura Kenshin -Original Mix- #Himura Kenshin -Gut Guitar Version- #Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu -Kenshin's Battle Mode- #Battousai Hutatabi. #Tsuyoku Naritai -A Theme of Myoujin Yahiko- #Aku Ichimonji -Sagara Sanosuke- #Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu -Kaoru's Battle Mode- #Kamiya Kaoru - Kaoru's Love Theme -Gut Guitar Version- #Omoi - ~Odorenai WARATSU~ -Gut Guitar Version- #Aku no Ichi ~Shinjiru ga Yue ni~ -A Theme of The Oniwaban #Aku no Ni ~Moo Hitotsu no Ishin~ -A Theme of Shishio- #Aku no San ~Satsui no Uragawa~ -A Theme of The Dark Side #Battousai Hutatabi -Director's Edition- #Kimi wa Dare o Mamotte Iru -Hard Version- #Kamiya Dojo -A Theme of Kenshin's Family- #Gyuunabe de PAA! TTO -The Theme of Akabeko- #Yahiko no BUGII #Ayame no REGEE #Suzume no REGEE #Ayame to Suzume -A Theme of The Kenshin's Family- #De mo ne! Hontou wa ne! #Kenjutsu Komachi -Kaoru's Theme- #Kimi wa Dare o Mamotte Iru -Acoustic Version- #Omoi - ~Odorenai WARATSU~ -Strings Version- #Kamiya Kaoru - Kaoru's Love Theme -Original Mix- #Kimi wa Dare o Mamotte Iru -Electric Guitar Version- Rurouni Kenshin Original Soundtrack 2: Departure 250px|right|thumb|Portada del Álbum #Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~ #The Last Wolf Suite ~Shishio Makoto no Kumikyoku~ #Yomigaeru Miburoo -A Theme of Saitou Hajime- #Departure -Piano + Acoustic Guitar Version- #Nihon Meesoo ~Ishin no Yami~ #March of Ghost ~Booree no Kooshin~ #Run To You -A Theme of Sagara Sanosuke- #Frozen Flare -Shura no Huuin- #Welcome To My Nightmare -Yookoso, Akume e- #Dancing with Devils -Saishu Heiki 1996- #Starless -Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku- -Acoustic Guitar #Departure -Master Mix- #Starless -Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku- -Master Mix- #Yomigaeru Miburoo -A Theme of Saitou Hajime- -Director's Mix- #Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~ -Director's Mix- #Nihon Meesoo ~Ishin no Yami~ -Director's Mix- #March of Ghost ~Booree no Kooshin~ -Instrumental Mix- #Run To You -A Theme of Sagara Sanosuke- -Director's Mix- #Frozen Flare -Shura no Huuin- -Pizzicato Tracks- #Starless -Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku- -ORUGOORU SORO- #Starless -Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku- -ORUGOORU to GITA- #Starless -Tsuki mo Naku, Hoshi mo Naku- -Director's Mix- #Departure -Piano Solo- #The Last Wolf Suite ~Shishio Makoto no Kumikyoku~ -Director's Mix- #Departure -Director's Mix- Rurouni Kenshin Original Soundtrack 3: Kyoto Kessen 250px|right|thumb|Portada del Álbum #Isshin Tenpuku Keekaku #Fallen Angel -Haiiro no Tenshi- #Kaoru to Misao (I) -Gut Guitar Version- #Sakura no Ki no Shita ni -Shisya no Shi- #Reppuu -A Theme of Hiko Seijuurou- #Warriors Blue -A Theme of Shinomori Aoshi- #Warriors Suite #NA-GO-MI #Kaoru to Misao (III) -Full Mix Version- #Oniwanbanshu - Kyoto Tansakugata #Kaoru to Misao (II) -Pf Version- #Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki -A The #Minagoroshi no Elegy -A Theme of Sekihoutai- #Fallen Angel -Haiiro no Tenshi- -Shinta's Mix- #Warriors Blue -A Theme of Shinomori Aoshi- -Director's Mi #Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu - Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki -A Them #NA-GO-MI -Extended Mix- Rurouni Kenshin Original Soundtrack 4: Let it Burn 250px|right|thumb|Portada del Álbum #Tsuioku ~in the Past~ #Minagoroshi no Jungle -Drum'n Bass Mix- #Minagoroshi no Bouryaku -Drum'n Bass Mix- #Minagoroshi no Youchou #Minagoroshi no Jungle -Master Mix- #Over the Horizon #Welcome to my Nightmare #Curved Air #Dancing Madly Backwards #Wild Cat -A Theme of Makimachi Misao- #Lunatic #Preacher #Hisan I -Strings Version- #Hisan II -Kyoukai Version- #Hisan III -Voice Version- #Justice #Let it Burn #Shades of Cloud #Lightning #Typhoon #Over the Horizon -promenade of SONGS- -Ichiro Nakai Solo #Let it Rain #Little Wing Bandas Sonoras Originales de las OVAs Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen Original Soundtrack thumb|right|250px|Portada del Álbum #In Memories A Boy Meets The Man #One of These Nights #Alone Again #Blood #Day After Day #In The Rain #Quiet Life -Pf Solo Version- #The Will -Pf Solo Version- #The Wars of The Last Wolves #The Will #Testament #Talk to The Moon #Sound of Snow Falling #Shades of Revolution #In Memories KO-TO-WA-RI #Quiet Life Rurouni Kenshin: The Best Theme Collection thumb|right|250px|Portada del Álbum #Sobakasu #Tactics #Namidawa Wa Shitteiru #Heart Of Sword #1I2 #It's Gonna Rain! #1I3 No Junjou Na Kanjouo #Towa No Mirai #Shukute #The Juppon Gatana Otros Rurouni Kenshin: Character Image Song 1 #Ai suru Hito wo Mamoru Tame ni #Suki toka ja Nakute #Ippatsu Yarou o Yobu Otoko) #1Sekai no boku #Shiroi Ichigo #2 Of A Kind! #Natsu no e #Innocence #Shukuteki Kenzan! #The Juppontou #Nanairo no Kaze Rurouni Kenshin: Character Image Song 2 #Nastu no e ~'98 Summer Version~ #Kokoro no Hadaka #Ice Blue Eyes #Innocence -Drum'n Bass Mix-05-Journey #Kanashimi ni Tamesarete mo #Sono Mama #The End of The Day #Blast #Water Puzzle #Ashita no Kakera #Kono Sekai no Katasumi de. + Zanshou ~Venus and Mars~ [[Categoría:Listas] Categoría:Endings Categoría:Openings Categoría:Banda Sonora